RWBY: Pilak
by DestroNarok
Summary: What will a person do to ensure his love ones are safe and happy? And how far will they go before they lose themselves and the people around them?


**Author: Sup! It's me again! Some of you might remember be, some might not. But let's forget about the past! I'm here to present a new story I'm currently working on. Now, if any of you don't like OCs, then this story isn't for you.**

**But if you do, then please give this a good read and give your thoughts about. Reviews – helpful reviews – are really appreciated.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**{Chapter 1: The End of a Naïve Soul}**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

War.

A battle between two or more groups via fighting each other over ideals, beliefs, and disagreements. This is humanity's way of settling things between disagreeing parties. Almost no benefits comes from war except for trying to prove a point or to fill in empty graves. Blood is shed and lives will be taken.

So, why do people wage war with each other?

Simple. Humanity in nature is violent, beings that seek nothing but conflict. A person is never satisfied with what they have, willing to make others suffer to levitate themselves higher in the food chain via fame, wealth or power.

But there is one positive thing that comes out of war: Unity.

People with the same ideals, beliefs and reasons will band together and fight for what they believe is right, either forcing everyone to follow them and forsake their former beliefs or fall under their feet, only serving as a stepping stone for their own purpose.

Is War a good thing or a bad thing, one may ask?

Well, it's both.

An almighty fortress stood in the middle of a barren, rock-jagged wasteland, almost inhabitable by many. The skies were an eternal night mixed in with blood-red clouds. The terrain was unstable and unsafe for passage. The walls of the fortress were tall, taller than any wall that has yet to be constructed. Rotting bodies were impaled atop the walls, to show warning to all who dare siege this great fortress.

A moon that has been shattered shined on that night, looking over the land like a silent observer.

"Storm the fortress! On this day, Remnant will be free from the One-Eyed Demon's evils!" A man, wearing high-tech armor shouted while holding an automatic assault rifle, firing at an advancing horde of humanoid, black armor wearing creatures. "Don't let up! The technological might of Atlas will prevail on this da-!" He wasn't able to finish before a long, red spear found its way to his throat, effectively silencing him.

The humanoid that threw the spear roared to the heavens, slamming its fists on its chest plate, bloodlust and excitement practically oozing out.

"Form a line! Show these abominations what we Valeans are made of!"

A line of high-tech armored men and women formed a wall in front of the horde, letting loose a hail of bullets at the advancing black humanoids. But the creatures didn't let up, continuing to advance straight to the bullets without little to no care for their wellbeing, bodies riddled with bullets marched on while others who found their legs shot off crawled on the ground with unbridled fury.

They would rather be killed in battle than let these humans go pass them and enter their master's fortress.

The blackish-red skies were filled with technologically-advance warships that rained hellfire from above, shooting missiles and bullets at the relentless horde, defenseless against the wrath from above.

Giant, black, masked ravens that were as large or maybe even larger than the ships flew at the vessels, suicide diving or unleashing a hail of sharp feathers at damaged a few and destroyed many ships.

The landscapes trembled from the footsteps of both hulking, black, masked behemoths with eyes that burned with a crimson madness, and large mechs outfitted with heavy artillery.

Man, beast and machine dropped dead by the second with each passing minute. Some may even call what was happening to the land was inhumane or fear-inducing.

But all of that didn't matter in the eyes of a silver-haired man. He watched the battle unfold from the balcony of the mighty fortress. He held the sheath of his katana tightly between his fingers, not from anger or sadness, but from anticipation.

The man wore a white masked – with three slits at each of the eye areas, and no mouth opening – over his face. Wearing a black jacket with angelic wings on the back, the wings seemed to glow for a second before dimming down. Under the jacket was a plain, white tank top. And to complete his outfit was a pair of dress pants and dress shoes.

As soon as he spotted something coming straight at the fortress, he turned his back from the war and prepared for his soon-arriving guests.

Humanoid cried with its battle axe ready to cleave a person into two. The person who was about to be cleaved raised his rifle in front of him, in hopes of it shielding from the strike. But the creature soon found its head blown into bloody pieces, courtesy from a shotgun blast.

The soldier was about to turn and thank the one who saved him, but soon shock decorated his features. He tried to utter a word, but the person who saved him just walked passed him and cocked back their golden, shotgun-gauntlets, a mecha-shifting weapon.

A commonly used by Huntsmen and Huntresses.

The one who wielded weapon was a blonde woman with short hair, with two lines of hair longer than the rest. She had eyes that shifted between lilac to crimson-red. She wore tanned jacket over a black shirt that both exposed her gifted chest's cleavage and her entire stomach. She was also wearing a pair of leather shorts and a pair of high-tech, yellow, metal boots with black stockings. But the most noticeable feature of the woman was the yellow, mechanical prosthetic that replaced her arm.

The clothes, the weapons, even from how she stood without a hint of fear in the middle a battlefield filled dead corpses and soldiers that fought against larger humanoids. There was no doubt in the soldier's mind that standing in front of him was the world's most mightiest warriors, people who fought against the darkness as long as history existed.

The blonde woman was a Huntress, and a Beacon Academy graduate at that.

"Yo, Pal!" The blonde called the soldier out, spinning her shoulder around. "You better get out the way. I promise this won't be pretty..." She cracked her knuckle.

The soldier was confused at first before he felt the ground around him tremble. Looking straight ahead, he paled while sweat dripped down his chin.

Black, masked wolves were running on all fours, with humanoids riding onto them like a perverted version of a knight riding a horse. Large, long serrated swords were gripped tightly in their hands while they roared.

The took a step back before running away, leaving the blonde woman alone to face the charging, bloodthirsty cavalry of humanoids.

But instead of showing fear, the woman sported a toothy grin, her eyes shifting in a crimson red. The first wolf rider that came near her tried to cleave her into two with its sword, but the woman ducked under it and retailed with an uppercut to the humanoid's ride, blowing its head clean off and sending its body and rider up into the air.

The second rider tried to do the same like the first, but soon found hitting only air before getting punched across the face, courtesy from the woman who jumped over the swing, the fist caving into its skull. The rider was thrown off its mount and stumbled onto the ground, dead while black smoke raised from its body.

The blonde woman landed atop the vacant mount. Angered at its owner's death and the gall of the woman to ride it without permission, the wolf tried to shake the woman off, even going as far as to stand on both of its hind-legs and used its front ones to grab the woman.

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em, cowgirl!" The blonde laughed, riding the wolf like a raging bull while avoiding its claws with ease.

Another wolf rider swung Its sword at the blonde, bisecting the wolf in half but not the blonde, who just simply used the wolf as a springboard before the beast was cut down.

Mid-air, the blonde woman reared back her mechanical fist, her hair glowing gold and caught on fire. Using the momentum from falling high-up, she crashed down onto an unsuspecting humanoid, crushing its head and soon its entire body and mount in a black paste on the ground. The shockwave from the attack sent many wolf riders off-balance and flying, killing most of them.

The woman, standing up from the crater she just formed around her, didn't break a single sweat from all that. She just cracked her neck, hearing a few satisfying pops, and charged at another wolf rider that tried to swing its long sword at her.

But before she could get to the humanoid, it found its head lobbed off by something. Its mount was confused for a second before it too was decapitated. As soon as the bodies dropped to the ground, they dispersed into black smoke.

The woman was confused at first before a grin creeped up to her lips, throwing her hands behind her head. "Oh, come on, kitty-cat! Don't go stealing my kills, will ya?" She said, a slight amount of disappointment evident via her voice.

A woman, wearing a black, high-tech helmet with cat-like protrusions atop her head, placed her katana back into her sheath attached to her hip. The woman wore a sleeveless black dress, a slit ending at the waist at each side, showing off a bit of her pale skin. She also had black sleeves with gray armor around her arms, her shoulders bare. Lastly, she wore white-gray pants, fashioned with a hole at each side, flaunting a bit of her creamy-white thighs, and a pair of metal high-heels.

Overall, it was clear that the woman was another Huntress.

The newly-arrived woman didn't say anything, instead adopting a battle stance, unsheathing her katana. The blonde was confused the action at first before she heard a roar behind her. Quickly turning around with her fist reared back, she was about to punch the maw that was about to devour her whole, but a black blur passed her, horizontally bisecting the opened mouth into two, the halves stumbling behind her before dispersing into black smoke.

"... Next time, _try_ to pay attention to your surroundings." The helmet wearing woman said before charging straight into a group of humanoids.

"Humph! Show off..." The blonde scoffed with a playful grin. Smashing her fists together, her golden hair roared into flames, her two lines of hair looking like two flaming wings. Soon after, she continued her onslaught with more strength and power than ever, her punches having enough force to send almost anything her fist hit flying.

Back to the black wearing female, she struck with her katana with purpose and precision, cutting almost a dozen humanoids with only a few strokes with her weapon. A humanoid tried to grab her from behind, but the woman spun her katana around and stabbed the inhumane creature through the heart without even facing it.

Another group of humanoids tried to dog-pile her, but she was too fast for them and dodged every attempt. She retaliated with either decapitating them or cutting them into small pieces.

The ground then suddenly trembled around her, momentarily knocking the woman off balance for a second. But that small opening was all that was needed before a giant, black-tar hand bursted from the earth and grabbed the woman by the waist.

She grunted from having the air knocked out of her before being face-to-face with cracked white mask with red markings, a disfigured face with glowing red eyes under it. The mask cracked further around the mouth area, shattering to show a cave full of jagged and serrated teeth, certain to turn a person into mincemeat.

The giant tried to eat the woman whole, but a shadow-like clone took her place and she stood on the giant's hand, already running up its arm. The monster tried to squash her like a fly, but the woman unsheathed her katana and slashed the hand coming down onto her multiple times, bursting into bloody pieces when she sheathed her katana.

Desperate, the giant tried a last ditch effort to get rid of the woman who was already near its head via opening its mouth inhumanely possible, completely shattering its mask into pieces while its lips ripped open. The beast then tried to shallow the woman whole including its arm with it. It ripped its arm off and viciously devoured it in hopes of eating the woman.

Unfortunately for it, another shadow clone took the woman's place and used it as a springboard, jumping off it and landing atop the giant's head. The giant was too busy cannibalizing itself to notice the woman unsheathing her katana.

The woman extended her katana in front of her, taking a vial from her pocket filled with a type of red dust, pushing the cap off and spreading it onto her blade, infusing it with the dust. The blade glowed a fiery-orange and was plunged deep into the giant's cranium.

It tried to roar in pain, but it was choking on its own hand, embers seeping out of its eye-sockets and every other hole on its body. And without a moment too soon, the creature's head exploded into a spectacular show of roaring flames and black mist.

The headless body stood for a second before slamming down onto the ground, crushing a few dozen humanoids under it. Dust clouds covered the entire area. The helmet-wearing woman gracefully jumped off the corpse, patting away the nonexistent dust on her dress.

As the dust settled down, she soon found out that she was now surrounded by a literal horde of humanoids, spears, swords, blunt objects and guns in their hands. They were all frothing at the mouth, rage in their eyes, ready to unleash all their fury onto the fragile woman.

But before any of them could do anything, one of them was impaled through the chest by a ridiculously large sword, lifting it up to the sky and throwing the dead body back to the horde.

The one who wielded the sword was an giant, armored person, smaller than the already-smoking giant but far taller than any of the humanoids that surrounded it. Its snow-white armor was covered in blue runes etched into the metal, ethereal smoke seeping out of it.

They were shocked for a second before their fury coursed through their veins, charging straight at the armored person, their weapons raised to the heavens.

Suddenly white, round, glowing glyphs appeared around the area, more and more armored giants appearing with it, wielding all sorts of weapons from swords and shields to maces.

Even if the armored soldiers were few in numbers, their immense size and strength made up for it, their weapons killing more than a dozen humanoids with each strike.

The humanoids didn't even care, charging straight at the them without a second thought, either turned into mincemeat or a black paste on the ground. Their fury was unmatched but flawed. Soon after, all the humanoids in the area were killed without any ounce of mercy, the white soldiers remaining.

They then stood in two lines with a gap in the middle, their mighty weapons raised high to the dark heavens.

Another woman with long white hair and blue eyes walked down the road her summoned soldiers made for her. An aura of superiority surrounding her. She wore a white and black military uniform that had a black skirt that ended at her thighs, a white cape draped over her shoulders. She wore black-white heeled-boots that only reached to her shins. Atop her head was a ridiculously white hat, reminiscent of a hat wore by a person who leads parades. Attached to her hip was a type of rapier with a revolving chamber in the guard.

The two females looked at each other at the eyes for a second, one filled with arrogance while the other hard and stoic. They didn't mind the explosions, screams, roars or anything in between. They were too busy staring at each other, judging one another.

Sadly, their meeting was soon interrupted by a loud noise of a horn being blown.

The fortresses walls swung open, humanoids and large behemoths pouring out of the entrance, roaring at their enemies with so much bloodlust.

The two turned at each other and nodded to one another. The black-wearing woman charged into the fray, her blade glistening from the moonlight, leaving the white-haired female behind.

"Great, more cannon fodder..." The woman with blue eyes groaned to herself, grabbing a hold of her rapier. "Charge!" She ordered her soldiers, which they followed without a second thought.

As she gracefully walked to the fortress in a steady speed, a few humanoids tried to attack, thinking she was easy prey. But they soon found a rapier either pierced through their throats or through their eyes.

A humanoid that was riding a wolf beelined straight at her with unrelenting speed, not bothering to slow down one bit. It was about to swing its sword, but a black glyph formed under it. As if gravity was being against it, it felt its body being pulled down to the ground, falling off its mount and painfully smashing face first.

It tried to use all of its strength to push itself back up, but the weight on his body was too much. It felt its armor slowly bend under the weight, its flesh being squashed under. Not long after, with one final roar of agony, the humanoid was turned into a black stain on the ground.

The wolf had a more merciful death, having its head impaled by a rapier, courtesy of the white-haired woman.

The woman glared coldly at the stain before walking away, caring not one bit at the inhumane act she has done.

Suddenly, more and more humanoids poured out of the fortress slowly and surely overwhelming the white-haired woman's soldiers with sheer numbers alone. With one armored soldier fallen, fell no more than a hundred humanoids.

With no more soldiers to protect her, the humanoids gathered around her, surrounding her just like the helmet-wearing woman from before. The humanoids seemed to smile at the prospect of killing the woman, eager to rip her apart while she was defenseless.

Unfortunately, she was more from defenseless, far from it.

The first humanoid charged in, its axe ready to cleave the frail woman into two. But she sidestepped the attack with ease, letting it hit onto the ground and get stuck, and thrusted her rapier into its throat.

Another humanoid tried its luck with a halberd, thinking that the woman was vulnerable with her back turned and her weapon jabbed into its kin's windpipe. Suddenly it felt its feet grow cold, frost creeping up to its legs. It was then decapitated by the woman, cold mist seeping out of her rapier.

Seeing that their strategy wasn't working, they all charged at her, all at the same time.

Big mistake.

The woman's rapier's revolving piece turned, letting the weapon glow. She then stabbed her sword into the ground, the ground suddenly turning into ice with large spikes sprouting out, impaling the majority of the humanoids while the rest slid off balance from the slippery ice.

The humanoids who were on the ground, didn't have a chance to stand up before numerous ice spikes brutally impaled them through different parts of their body.

Silence envelope the field while snowflakes slowly fell from the sky. Dispersing bodies were littered on the ground with the woman standing in the middle of all of it. Her eyes were cold and hardened glaring at fortress with a cold fury.

Without a word, a large white glyph formed beside the woman, summoning a monstrously large, white ethereal sword aimed at the fort. With a wordless command, the sword shot off like a bullet, stabbing deep into the fortress' walls.

For a second, nothing happened. But as quickly as possible, frost formed around the sword until the majority of the wall was covered in ice.

More large glyphs formed around the woman, aiming even more swords at the fortress. She shot them into the frozen wall like pseudo-missiles, shattering the wall into pieces.

The human troops that were around her roared to life, their morale high from the display of sheer power. They then soon charged in with renewed hope and strength, determined to win this war once and for all.

The woman continued to glare at the fortress, misty frost surrounding her form. But she soon felt a hand on her shoulder, relaxing her with the warmth and comfort it provided. She turned and looked at the owner of the hand, her hardened expression melting away.

A female was placing one hand on her shoulder while the other held a large, advance red scythe. The newly-arrived woman had long black hair with cross-shaped pin on it. Around her neck was a necklace with a crooked cross attached to it. She wore a sleeveless, skintight suit that held her gifted chest in place, with a short gray skirt. Draped over her shoulders was a ridiculously long, blood-red cape, looking almost like the hood of a famous fairy tale character. But the most noticeable feature she had was the two mechanical, prosthetic legs that replaced her real ones.

The black haired woman's metallic silver eyes looked deeply into her blue ones, as if telling her to calm down. "Weiss..." She muttered to her, her voice soft and reassuring.

The woman now named Weiss nodded, a gentle smile creeping up her lips. "Yeah... Sorry about that, Ruby."

Ruby, the pseudo-red riding hood, nodded as well. "We're about to meet him again... Do you think you're ready?" She asked, concern lacing her tone. "Do you think _we're_ ready...?

Weiss dryly chuckled, a bittersweet smile on her expression. "To tell you the truth, I was never ready for this day, and I'll never will... But what choice do we have?"

Ruby tried to say something, but a loud, monstrous roar interrupted her, the troops backing away in fear.

A large winged-claw smashed itself atop the remaining fortress' walls, pulling itself up to reveal a black, red-eyed dragon, its roars sending shivers down the human troops' spines. Its sheer size alone couldn't compare to any flying warships the humans brought. With a mighty flap, the colossal beast took to the sky, its shadow covering almost the entire battlefield.

Soon after, more larger and more powerful humanoids poured out of the destroyed wall, slaughtering any human forces that were near with laughable ease, some even used some kind of magical dust, throwing balls of fire and striking with the force and speed of lightning.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, hardening. She glanced at both the reinforcements of humanoids and the appearance of the dragon. The soldiers were easily being overwhelmed and the dragon was starting to dwindle a few of the warships, clawing and flying through them like nothing, even breathing dark flames down onto the troops, burning them alive.

She then had an idea, turning to Weiss with a determined look. "Weiss, go support the troops... I'll handle the dragon." She ordered the white-haired woman, who nodded and took off, summoning more of her armored soldiers.

To most people, it would be impossible to kill something so large and powerful without any help.

But not for a silver-eyes warrior.

Ruby, closing her eyes for a second, brandished her scythe and aimed the head of it behind her. Without a second thought, she opened her eyes, a silverish glow emitting from them. She pulled a trigger attached to her scythe and a powerful shot that came from the head launched her up to the sky.

She twirled her scythe around mid-air and hooked herself onto a large flying black raven that tried to eat her. The raven caws in pain, but she continued to pull herself up, standing atop the bird like a platform.

The raven tried to shake her off by doing a barrel-roll, but it instead received a stab to the shoulder via scythe blade. Ruby used her scythe to pull and change the raven's direction and flew straight at the dragon.

The dragon seemed to notice her and roared, a dozen more ravens flew at her, their claws ready to tear her to pieces.

Instead of being scared, Ruby had a confident smirk on her lips. She brutally pulled her scythe off the raven's shoulder, making a large enough tear to render it unable to fly, and jumped off the bird, her scythe shifting into something.

As the first raven got near her, its beak wide-open to swallow her whole, its head suddenly exploded with black mist and ichor, a bullet flying past it and piercing at least two more of the flying beasts.

Ruby used the still-airborne body as a springboard before it plummeted to the ground, in her hands was a high-tech, red sniper rifle, crackles of energy traveling through it.

Another tried to eat her, but it soon received the same fate, its head turned into mush before being used as a springboard.

The black-haired woman repeated it a few times, jumping in the air and getting closer to the dragon, before landing atop the last raven in the sky. She spun her sniper around, turning back into a scythe before hooking it onto the bird's neck.

One last jump and she would be able to reach the dragon. The raven tried desperately to free itself from the literal guillotine on its neck.

And sometimes, she couldn't help but appreciate how creative her thought process could be sometimes.

Ruby roughly pulled onto her scythe, forcing the raven to fly at the opposite direction where the dragon was at. Taking aim, she pulled the trigger on her scythe, launching herself at the dragon at high-speeds and simultaneously decapitating the bird's entire head via reverse guillotine.

As she was nearing the dragon, the beast opened its maw wide, dark embers spilling out.

To an outsider's perspective, the woman named Ruby looked like she was engulfed in flames when the black dragon spewed out a literal torrent of dark flames, hot enough to melt steel and burn bone to ash.

A red cape plummeting down from the dark sky, the flames eating away at it until nothing reached the ground.

The dragon was about to continue on its rampage, confident of killing the woman with its mighty flames. As it was about to spew out its flames, heat already gathering in its maw, it saw in the corner of its eyes something gently falling.

_Red rose buds._

Without a warning whatsoever, a large scythe found its way to its lower jaw, abruptly forcing itself to shut its mouth right as it was about to breath its fire. Due to being caught off-guard, it wasn't able to open its mouth before its own flames engulfed its entire head, eating away at its own flesh.

At the corner of its agonized eyes, it was cold-hard silver orbs staring back.

Then suddenly a sudden surge of light filled its vision, helpless to do anything about what's to happen.

Ruby pulled her scythe off the petrified dragon's jaw as it began to plummet down to the earth. But before it could crash, she jumped off at the exact time it crashed head-first to the landscape, causing it to shatter and cover the entire area in dust upon contact.

As she landed safely on the ground, the dust slowly settled down, showing that she was now in front of the fortress' gates with three others with her now.

"Sup, lil' sis! As _flashy_ as ever, I see." The blonde brawler joked, her robotic hand on her hip.

Ruby groaned, glaring at the blonde. "Yang, please stop..."

The blonde named Yang raised her hands in surrender, turning her attention back to the large gate in front of them.

"So... This is it?" The helmet-wearing woman said out loud, staring at the imposing gate in front of the them.

The large gate was red with gold-colored metal studs littered all over it. An aura of mystery was emitting from it. To many, some would even gawk at how well-constructed and imposing the gate was.

_Baam! Crash!_

Unfortunately, they weren't like many.

"... Was that necessary?" The cat-like woman questioned the blonde, having punched the doors wide open with a shotgun blast that sent them crashing a few meters away from them.

"Hey! It's not like we're being subtle at the first place, Blakey." Yang said, pointing a thumb back at the battlefield that was full of mayhem. "... And besides, this is gonna be one _hell_ of a reunion..." She said, her voice serious while her eyes shifted to a red color.

"Three years sure fly fast, don't they?" Weiss commented, frost forming under her feet while she tightly gripped her rapier, her knuckles turning paler than before. "And during those three years..." She gritted her teeth. "A _monster_ was born..."

"... I still believe there's hope!" Ruby said, shocking the other three with her. "I'm sure there's a _reason_ for this and-"

"Ruby..." Yang muttered with a serious expression.

"What if this is one big misunderstanding? Or maybe something forced him to-"

"Ruby."

"Maybe if we find another way, we can-"

"Ruby, we can't just let this slid-"

_Slap!_

Ruby Rose had his head turned to the side, a bright-red handprint on one of her cheeks. When she instinctively tried to touch it with her hands, she winced from the sting.

Both Yang and Blake turned to the white-haired woman of the group, shocked and surprised at the sudden action.

Her hand was still outstretched while her hat overshadowed her eyes. "Ruby... Stop... J-Just stop..." She seemed to choke on her words for a moment before she steeled herself. "After all that happened, after all the people who just died trying to help us get this far... You want to forgive?" She said through gritted teeth, the frost swirling around her.

Ruby tried to say something, but Weiss roughly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her down to her eye-level, even though she was the shortest one of them all. "The atrocities that man has done will never be redeemed! Even if he goes through Hell a thousand – no, a million – times, nothing can redeem him!" She shouted right at Ruby's face, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

She could see them, she could see the swirling mix of emotions that were inside Weiss' eyes.

Regret, anger, despair... _Fear._

And so much more. Ruby closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. As she opened her eyes, they were as cold as steel yet the determination that burned within them were comparable to the sun's fires.

"... Y-You're right... Sorry, Weiss." Ruby gently placed her hands atop Weiss' and removed them from her collar, letting them settle back to the white-haired woman's sides.

While there were still a small amount of doubt swimming in her silver eyes, Weiss released a breath, the frost around her settling down and melting. They looked at each other in the eye for a second before both of them faced forward, ready to face the monster they allowed to be born.

Yang and Blake also looked at each other in eye for a second before Ruby stepped forward, her metal prosthetics clanking down on the stone floor with each step.

"Team RWBY! As an order from your team-leader, we are here to finally end this pointless war and bring him to justice!" Ruby's voice boomed in the empty halls, her eyes shining with a silverish glow. "... I hope you're ready..." She whispered as she and her team charged into the fortress.

Only the unknown awaits them.

And that unknown has a burning silver eye on its face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Click!_

"Ahh!"

_Click!_

"Retreat before he-!"

_Click!_

"Agh...!

Half a body of a man dropped to the ground, the other half walking aimlessly for a second before meeting the ground too. His blood painting the floor crimson.

A trio of soldiers fearfully took a step back, their rifles and blades trained on the monster that took down their entire squadron and captain with little to no effort.

Bodies littered the floor, some bisected like they were melted butter, while others were beyond mutilated, almost unrecognizable to the human eye.

Their mission was supposed to infiltrate the fortress and blow a hole into the wall, so that the army could get inside and finally end the war. Instead they ran into one of the worst things they could possibly encounter.

A man with shoulder-length, silver-white hair sheathed his katana back to its mecha-sheath, making a clicking sound when it was locked in place. The man sported a pure-white mask with a unique red markings on it, with the eye holes being replaced with three slits at each eye. He donned a plain white shirt, with the blood of their comrades stained on it, under a black jacket with angelic-like tattoos on the back, representing two wings that seemed to dimly slightly in the dark. Finally he wore a pair of black dress pants with gray shin guards and a pair of black dress shoes.

The man didn't say a single word. But when he took a single step, the remaining three soldiers took one backwards, their weapons wavering in their grips.

To say it was pathetic would be an understatement.

_Shing!_

And that was why he took pity at them.

Right before the eyes of the soldiers, the man disappeared in a dash of speed, as if space itself _bended_ to his will. He then reappeared just behind them with his back turned while he slowly sheathed his katana.

_Click!_

Before any of them could utter a single word, the trio's heads slid off their shoulders, their bodies standing for a second before dropping to the ground.

The man didn't even take a glance back, instead walking forward as if he didn't cause such a bloodbath. As he walked down the empty halls of the fortress, he encountered even more bodies propped up against walls or laying in the middle of the floor without a sign of life.

The soldiers he fought were too weak to even make him break a sweat. They were too dependent of their superior technology and thought they could take him on with numbers and advance tech alone.

But facing against skill and power, they were no match for him. Even if there were a few huntsmen in their squad, he was still unmatched.

Power and skill decided things, nothing else. If a person has enough power, then they can bend everything to their will and no one, not even higher-beings, would question them. And with skill and purpose, then they would have the ability to control such power.

_Bang!_

The silver-haired man quickly unsheathed his katana and deflected a high-caliber bullet aimed at the side of his head, the blade cutting it in half, the halves hitting the wall beside him.

Without even turning his body, he turned his head at the one who fired, his head slightly tilted.

Down a separate hall, between him and the one who shot him was a literal battalion of soldiers wearing the same armor like the ones he encountered.

At the very back of the soldiers, a man wearing advance armor flinched at the man's gaze, feeling cold-hard malice coming underneath the man's white mask. The grip on his sniper seemed to collapse right after the masked man took a step at his direction, taking a slow stroll up to him.

The leader of the group – because he was in front of the damn wall of meat – felt a chill down his spine for a second before he steeled himself. He took a deep breath and shouted at his troops.

Unfortunately, he found out he couldn't use his voice... Or his _entire body_ for that matter.

The leader's head dropped to the ground, his troops frozen in both shock and fear from the fate of their superior. They didn't even see the white-haired man move, no less see when he pulled his blade out of its sheath.

The man placed his sword back in its place, crossing his arms over his chest while he held his sword in its sheath.

Some of the more prideful soldiers took this action as a sign of humiliation, while the more cowardly ones saw this as a chance.

But in the end, all of them charged in, their blades swinging in the air while they guns roared with fire and lead.

The masked man only sighed at them, resisting the urge to just leave and let his own soldiers decide these fools' fate.

Unfortunately, he was expecting guests, and he needed to take out the _trash_ before they arrived.

The man sidestepped a blade swing from a soldier and countered with a quick jab to the throat, metal bending and bones breaking from the force. Another tried to jump onto him from behind, but he turned and used the sheath of his sword as a blunt weapon and slammed it across his face, the helmet he wore shattering, the shards digging deep into flesh.

He then kicked another one in the breastplate, hearing the satisfying crunches of bone while his feet caved into the man's chest cavity. While still stuck to his foot, he threw the body at a soldier about to fire at him, instead hitting the mid-air body before being knocked to the ground by said body.

The man continued to effortlessly kill and play with the soldiers, using a mix of brutally effective punches and bone-shattering kicks. Right before they were dwindle in half, the temporary-leader of the troops ordered them to retreat and regroup, seeing that they were being slaughtered like ants.

He wouldn't let them get the chance to.

He pulled his sword out of its sheath and cut down more than four retreating soldiers in a blink of an eye. He then pressed something on his mecha-sheath and shifted, transforming into a rifle. He mercilessly shot down another four without blinking an eye.

He sliced, bisected and mutilated any soldier he could get his hands on. The others, seeing their comrades killed with brutal efficiency, were further demoralized.

Cut off the train's engine, and the whole thing would come to a halt.

When they finally finished gathering, they aimed their guns at him – having killed all the melee fighters – and fired, their volley of bullets raining down on him.

Time seemed to slow down for the man for a second. He sheathed his sword and took a wide-stance, his senses sharpening exponentially.

Within a nanosecond, he sliced down a single bullet.

Within a millisecond, he sliced down a million bullets.

And within a second, he sliced down every bullet that was aimed at his direction. Not one passed even a hair-length near him.

The soldiers continued to shoot, casings and magazines falling to the ground as smoke soon gathered around their target. They won't stop shooting until either their target is dead or out of bullets.

Sadly, it was the latter.

Their guns clicked, some even continuing to press the trigger on the guns, hearing the haunting clicks of the weapon.

When the smoke finally settled down, they were met with cold-hard fear and despair, some even opting to abandon their comrades to save their own skin.

The masked man was _standing_ in the middle of a floor full of cut-up bullets. There wasn't even a single scratch on him, not even a little dirt.

The man stared at the scared and fleeing battalion for a while before taking a stance. The world slowing down once again. He then moved, as if the world _shifted_ and _screamed_ at him from how absurdly fast he was.

Reality itself seemed to bend to his will, changing and adapting from the sudden burst of speed he had done.

He reappeared at the end of the hall, all the soldiers frozen in place, their faces stuck in a expression of horror.

The masked man brandished his blade, crimson-blood splattering to the ground. He then slowly sheathed his katana, his back facing the frozen soldiers.

_Click!_

As soon as his blade was locked in place, all the surviving troops were turned into mincemeat, their armor turned to scrap, failing to even protect them. Nothing distinguishable human remained on the them, only recognizable as hunks of meat on the ground, at best.

He took a glance back at his work before scoffing in disappointment, taking his leave.

Some people would admire such a display of power and skill, either in awe or horror. But not him. He learned to see such things, to do such things, to experience such things first hand.

And that was why the moment he heard a low-humming sound, he stabbed his sword down to the ground, a silver, glyph-like symbol manifesting under him and forming a wall of ice in front of him.

A white, ethereal sword stabbed itself through the wall of ice he formed with the speed of a bullet, only inches away from giving him a lobotomy if not for the ice he formed.

The ice then shattered, its remains flying into the nonexistent wind like snowflakes.

In front of him was a person that eyes burned with a cold hatred, her grip on her rapier threatening to break the handle. Frost was already forming around her while she unconsciously summoned more glyphs to her side, blades forming and trained on his forehead.

With a flick of her wrist, all the sword she herself have summoned were shot like high-caliber bullets, ready to turn him into a human porcupine.

The man swiped his sword across him, a faint line of light forming in front of him. The line then suddenly turned into a swirling vortex of silver. The swords harmlessly went into the portal, with the portal disappearing when its purpose was done.

More glyphs formed, but this time, they surrounded him. He could sense almost a few dozen glyphs, summoning something.

But before he could guess what that something was, he had to sidestep a sword swing from an armored, ethereal behemoth, its weapon digging deep into the floor.

The masked man retaliated by giving the armored humanoid a kick to the helmet, the force strong enough to detach its whole head from its shoulders.

As the soldier disappeared into white mist, more and more armored soldiers manifested from the glyphs surrounding him, sporting every kind of melee weapon imaginable. Ranging from spears, to sword and shields, each ready to strike him down.

But he'll be the one to draw first blood.

The man unsheathed his sword and slashed above him, wounding space itself as a swirling vortex from before formed once more.

The swords from before then poured out of the portal, raining down on the still forming soldiers of the woman. A dozen were impaled while the rest were able to dodge or deflect the attack.

He dodged a spear thrust from a summon by rolling to the side and charged in with his sword unsheathed, thrusting into the soldier's gullet and slashing upwards, cutting the head in half.

Another two tried to get him with a pincer-attack with their zweihander swords, but he jumped over their thrusts, clashing with one another, and landed on the weapons.

Before they could think of doing anything, he decapitated the two of them via a quick swipe of his sword, cutting through their armor like it was air. He stepped down from his elevated position and faced the remaining summons, his sword already sheathed.

Suddenly a summoned soldier manifested a javelin in its hands and threw it at him, the piercing-weapon flying through the wind like a speeding bullet.

But before the weapon could touch him, he grabbed it mid-air and spun around, using the momentum from the earlier throw to send it back to its owner, stabbing itself deep into its wielder's lack of cranium.

The masked man then pulled his sword out and blocked a charging thrust from the white-haired woman, their eyes locking for a minute before she used his sword as a springboard to jump away, but not before sending a few swords at him.

He was able to block a few, but a single one passed through his defense, having been behind one before he shattered it to cold pieces. The blade was able to strike the left side of his mask, breaking off a small piece.

He was able to shake off the attack, a single silver eye glaring deeply at the woman from under the mask.

The woman smirked for a second before the ground started to rumble, knocking her and the rest of her summons off of balance.

And right before her very eyes, everything in the entire wall was trying to kill her.

Spikes of stone and metal popped out of the hall with such speed and precision, all of her soldiers' heads found themselves skewered, their bodies already disappearing into mist.

Then the spikes tried to do the same to her, but she was able to jump out of the way and stab her rapier onto the ground, the floor instantly turning into ice.

The forming spikes went around her ice and finally stopped. The entire hall now looked like the inside of a monster's maw, sharp, pointed teeth everywhere.

The woman smirked for a second before scowling, bringing her rapier up to block a downward slash from the man, the clash between the two making all the spikes near them be blown away.

The man pushed his sword harder, using it to push him off the ground and into the air. He grabbed a spike mid-air and quickly threw it at the woman.

She blocked the spike with ease... but the next _thousand_ or so, not so much.

Almost a thousand stone spikes shot at her like pseudo-missiles, all being enveloped in a silverish glow. She tried to use her rapier to form ice walls around her, but the silverish glow that surrounded the spikes were also covering her rapier.

With a single movement from the man's open palm, her rapier flew out of her hands and into the man's, while simultaneously pinning her down to the floor by her clothes with the spikes.

Laying on the floor defenseless, the man slowly walked up to her and stared her down, the look in his eye belittling her like some poor, trapped creature.

The woman tried to desperately push herself up, but suddenly the floor seemed to swallow her whole, leaving her just a head sticking out of the floor. Her body was alright, albeit being trapped under the literal floor.

Her scowl on deepened when the man continued to look down on her with his single silver eye. If glares could kill, she would have mutilated and violated his corpse a thousand times by now.

The man took a glance at her and her weapon, a slight glint shining in his eyes before dulling.

And right before her eyes, his grip on her weapon tightened, hearing the whines of metal before her weapon was crushed in half, the halves falling just in front of her.

A multitude of emotions ran through her with such intensity, she wasn't sure what to feel after the destruction of her beloved weapon. She could feel sadness for the lost of something that was practically a part of her, or she could be afraid from the display of strength the man showed.

But she wasn't feeling any of those.

No, she was feeling a single emotion that could freeze all of hell in one fell swoop.

She was feeling angry.

Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and honored Huntress of Beacon, felt cold, hard rage fill her veins.

Her eyes began glowing a bluish hue, the ground around her beginning to freeze over like it was nothing. As if the cold in the air was bending to her will.

And before the man knew it, the icy ground bursted open, shards of ice tearing into his clothes while cold air blew his a couple meters back.

The man unsheathed his sword and stabbed it to the ground, slowing him down to a stop. He then glared at the woman, his single silver eye also giving off a mystical glow.

Weiss Schnee floated off the ground, her eyes glowing an intense blue. Blizzards of cold practically surrounding her petite form. Her hat was now long gone, having been blown off from the intense winds while her long hair was left flowing in the air.

With a slight gesture of her hand, icicles as large as a male torso formed all around her, all aiming at the man that destroyed her precious weapon.

The man readied himself by placing his sword between him and the woman, the blade gleaming off the moonlight.

But the icicles never came, instead he suddenly found his entire bottom half encased in ice, the cold slowly creeping up to him while his nerves went numb. He tried to break himself free by slashing it with ice, but he found his sword pulled from his grip and slammed onto a nearby wall, more ice encasing his weapon to the wall.

With only his sheath in his hands, he pressed a button and it shifted back into a rifle. He took aim, but his gun suddenly froze right before it shattered into a million pieces.

He tried to growl in defiance, but the ice finally went up to his entire body, except for the head. Sharp icicles coming out of his icy prison and aiming just inches away from his neck, practically nicking them.

One wrong move and he'll be shish kabobed.

Weiss floated down in front of the man and made an icy rapier in her hands. She aimed the rapier just between his eyes, ready to thrust it deep into his cranium.

The man stayed defiant, his single silver eye unflinching and hardened. His eyes told her that he wasn't afraid, not one bit.

The woman growled in anger, swinging her rapier across the man's face.

_Crack!_

The rapier shattered upon impact, but the man very well felt the hit. Another piece of his mask was shattered while his head was turned to the side. The entire left side of his face was now exposed, showing a snarling mouth underneath.

Weiss summoned another rapier and repeated the earlier process.

Crack!

A small piece of the mask was lost.

Another rapier made.

_Crack!_

Another piece was gone.

Another rapier.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Weiss panted, her grip on another rapier reverse. She was about to drive it through the man's skull, but a gloved hand stopped her, the pointed edge only a inch away from drawing red.

She looked over her shoulder, the glow in her eyes burning with such intensity, frost was already started to creep up her delicate face.

But upon seeing who touched her, her expression softened, the glow in her eyes immediately disappearing while the frost on her face melted away.

She backed away, letting her partner, Ruby Rose, step forward and face the man.

Yang's eyes were a crimson-red, glaring at the imprisoned man. While Blake had a passive posture, but her grip on her katana said otherwise.

The man's head was hunched over while his eyes were shadowed under his hair. His entire mask was gone, only pieces remained on the floor. His visible face was bruised and full of nasty cuts, some bleeding out while others were somehow closing up in a unnatural rate.

Ruby gulped down a lump in her throat, letting go any doubt and hesitation she once held on.

This man in front of her wasn't the same man she knew. That man died three years ago and he'll never come back, no matter how hard she pray to any god that was willing to listen.

No. This person – no, _demon!_ – was only a shell of his former self, a man who willingly let himself fall to madness just for power and strength.

And all she can do for him is to lock him up and make sure he never sees the light of day ever again. And if possible, let justice and the people decide his fate.

"Leader of the Grimm, Creator of the Revenants, the One-Eyed Demon...!" Ruby listed off every known title the man had.

But the last one was the most worst of them all.

"... And _Silver-Eye Warrior of Beacon Academy_, I, Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY and the representative for Vale, hereby arrest you for all the crimes you have committed against all the Four Kingdoms of Remnant!" She declared, her voice practically boomed around the empty hall, echoing. Every word she said was like a memorized speech, recited down to the letter. "If you have any objections, speak now, or forever-!"

"Shut up..."

Silence befell the hall, the four women staring at the unmoving body of the so-called Leader of the Grimm.

"... W-What?" Ruby took a step backwards, slightly caught off-guard from the cold interruption from the man. But she quickly shook herself and glared at him. "If that's all you have to say then-!"

"I said: _shut up!_" The master of the Grimm hissed, lifting his head up to show that only his right eye was covered by a little of his remaining mask. The expression on him was one of frustration and irritation, as if everything that has transpired was just one big annoyance on his part. "All you say is about justice, and how this war should end so that Remnant can finally be at peace again. But _whose_ fault was it that this war started at the first place?" He questioned with a harsh glare.

"You!" Blake stepped in, her katana unsheathed and pointed at the man's exposed neck. Her voice was dripping with venom and hate. "You're the reason for this war! The creation of the Revenants, the Resurrection of the Grimm, the Siege on Pelasgus, the deaths of possibly millions!" With each crime she listed off, her blade inched closer to his neck, practically resting on his soft flesh.

"Blake, easy there! You don't need to go that far to prove a po-!"

"I'm sure Adam would've done the same. Wouldn't you agree, _Blake...?_" The man asked, a smug grin on his face.

Something snapped in Blake that day, she wasn't sure what, but she already felt her blood reach its boiling point.

"Raaaaa!"

"Blake! No!"

_Shing!_

_Crack!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In her eyes, everything seemed to slow down, ice shattered and turned into shards, hands reaching out to their friend while said friend had slashed the ice open with her sword.

And the smirk of a man who knew he has proven a point.

Right before that same man shattered into glass shards, not a trace of him remaining.

Alarm bells began to ring in her head, turning her head around.

The ice that encased the katana was already half melted, with said katana gone.

Before Blake could pull her sword back, another katana blade slashed at her head, breaking her helmet open and leaving a nasty cut on her pale forehead. She tried to compose herself, but a hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air.

"You were always the easiest to anger, especially if it includes anything about your precious Fang." The man chuckled darkly. All of his injuries were gone, including the damages on his mask. He looked fine, better even, as if he didn't even fight in the first place.

"Y-You...!" Blake's exposed face was bleeding by the forehead, her short black hair was disheveled while her cat-like ears protruding out of her hair were flattened above it. Her Amber eyes were glaring coldly at the man holding her.

She tried to lift her katana up and swing, but the grip on her neck tightened, making her drop the blade and try to loosen the hold on her.

"Tsk-tsk! Why don't you...!" The man lifted her high up in the air, letting go of her for a second, before grabbing her by the face and slamming her back on the ground, forming a crater around them. "... Sit this one out."

"Blake!" She screamed at her teammate.

Before the man could do anything else, Ruby and Weiss were already on him, using both speed and magic to keep him at bay. This made him jump back and run into another empty hall, with the other two following close by.

She ran up to her partner, skidding to a stop and kneeling down.

She was unconscious and bleeding. Luckily, her Aura would be able to heal the injuries in time, but this left her out of the fight, hopefully temporarily.

A shout echoed, the wall next to her bursting open. She protected her partner from the falling stone by punching them with her shotgun-gauntlets.

On the rubble of the broken wall, Weiss' body laid battered and bruised, her ice-made weapon shattered. Blood was dripping down her busted lip while she cradled her stomach, with the clothes practically torn.

Suddenly a blur slammed into Weiss' form, throwing her through a few more walls like a rag-doll.

"Disappointing..." The man muttered, unsheathing his blade and blocking a strike from a large, red scythe, all without looking. "You included." He out loud, looking over his shoulder.

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed, pulling her scythe away and taking another swing at the man, but this time with the added force of a recoiling-shot.

It did the trick with adding more strength and force in her strike, the ground shattering. However, the man simply blocked it like it was nothing, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Still the weak _child_..." The next attack was parried quite easily by him, making the red reaper lose her balance. He then strikes Ruby's open abdomen with his open palm, slamming her onto a wall behind her.

Ruby dropped to her knees and hands, her scythe clattering next to her. She forced herself to stand up, but a dress shoe pressed on her back, forcing her to stay down.

Seeing her sister get hurt made the fire in her eyes ignite. She cocked her gauntlets and charged straight at him, using her shotgun blasts as a boost.

She sent a haymaker at his exposed head, but he jumped out of the way by the last second, the shotgun blast harmlessly passing through him. She tried to do a three-jab combo on him. However, all her strikes was met with cold metal, blocking all her attacks without a fuss.

This only fueled her frustration more. She continued her onslaught, sending a barrage of punches, kicks, and shotgun blasts at his way.

The man weaved and blocked all the attacks, not one hitting its mark. No matter how fast or strong her hits were, all attempts were deemed useless.

After her small rampage on the man, she felt sweat cascading down her face, her body feeling sore and exhausted from all the misses. And the worst part, she was sure as hell that she might have spent more than half her ammunition on her attacks.

That was dumb and reckless on her part.

"... Are you done?" The man asked, sheathing his blade, as if mocking her for the lack on damage on him. His tone was a mix of boredom and mild annoyance.

Instead of getting angry, she had a mischievous grin on her lips. "What? Little ol' me can't keep you _satisfied_ or something?" She mocked, taking a boxer stance.

"... As a matter of face, yes. You can't satisfy me..." He pulled his sword from out of its scabbard and transformed said scabbard into another bladed weapon. "And you _never_ will!"

He charged in, sending a flurry of slashes while she tried to block each one of them. His hands were so fast, he was practically leaving afterimages.

Each strike she felt was like getting hit by the blades of a Bullhead, cutting and bruising her organic hand while slowly breaking the other one into scrap.

If it weren't for her Aura, both of her arms would have been mincemeat by now.

But that didn't stop both of her hands falling limp at her sides, one too bruised to be moved while the other was nothing but a mechanical skeleton.

Before he could deliver the finishing blow, a torrent of ice bursted out of the wall beside them and aimed itself at him. But he weaved around it and sliced it in half like it was nothing but air. "You're still conscious?" She heard him mutter under his breath, a hint of amazement in it.

At the broken wall, Weiss stood with her outstretched hand. Her clothes were shredded beyond repair yet still held on to protect a little bit of her modesty. Blood was trailing down her forehead, but she didn't bat an eye at it.

She huffed in exhaustion, wincing at every jolt of pain whenever she moved her body. Luckily her Aura was already taking care of most of the injuries, but it would some time.

"Resilient as ever..." The man raised a hand at her, something forming all around Weiss. "But not resilient _enough_..."

_Glyphs_ just like Weiss' formed all around her. They looked almost the same as hers, but were instead a mix of silver and white, with the symbol being pair of wings instead of a snowflake.

Suddenly, swords manifested and aimed at her, ready to skewer the weakened Huntress at the command of the man.

Weiss cursed under her breath, it was clear she was too weak to dodge the attack, having used all her strength from that last attack. And she was also sure that she can't withstand a barrage of swords point blank.

Without both of her arms, she couldn't attack him. But seeing her teammate in danger, Yang instead tried to charge in and tackle the man to the ground. She hoped that would at least give Weiss a little bit of time to get away.

But before she could move her feet, she felt everything around her weigh her down, forcing her drop to her knees and eventually lay on the ground.

She saw a familiar black glyph under her.

As gravity itself was crushing her, all she could do was watch as her teammate was about to get skewered alive by almost a dozen large swords.

Without a word, the man closed his fist.

_Bang!_

A bullet sped through the air, leaving behind a trail of crackling lightning.

At the last possible second, the man leaned his head back, dodging the bullet, but also losing his concentration on the blades.

The glyphs soon disappeared into nothing.

"Not... Not so fast...!" Ruby panted, a grin on her face while she held her sniper-scythe hybrid in her hands, smoking rising from the barrel. "Haven't forgotten about me, did you?"

The man turned his head to face her. The right side of his mask was now broken, but there was no injury on him.

A white eye peered out of the mask. There was no pupil, no sclera, it didn't even look like a blind eye. It was a _blank, pure-white eye. _

"No. No, I haven't..." The man blinked the eye and it turned into a pure-rose-red color. Suddenly he disappeared, leaving a trail of silver rose buds.

"Because I _can't_ even if I wanted to..."

Ruby heard someone behind her whisper into her ear, alarms blaring in her brain. She quickly transformed her sniper back into a scythe and swung it behind her.

But she cleaved nothing but air.

Suddenly she felt a fist cave in her abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs and making her choke out a bit of her saliva.

Before she hit the ground, a strong hand held her by her waist. Her eyes were wide while her breathing was ragged, desperately taking in large gulps of air.

"Rest now, my little rose bud... And thank you for defending me, but there's no hope for people like me..." He whispered into her ear, gently caressing her back. "Only damnation awaits _us_..."

Her consciousness was slowly slipping away, shadows creeping up at the corner of her eyes. She heard her friends shout her name out, but it was muted.

Before darkness claimed her, a name left her lips, a name filled with sorrow and regret.

It was the name of a man who was willing to break the world apart for the crimes it has committed to him.

"... _Silver_..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author: Hello! Hope you liked the story! Credits goes to Dishwasher1910 for the kickass designs for Team RWBY. Like, seriously, this guy/girl can make some of the most beautiful art I have seen on this green, round planet!**


End file.
